Fate
by sha03
Summary: im a big fan of the luka sam relationship this story is based on their friendship n how it grows to something more!(please read n review) sorry i didnt update this story in months!
1. Room 309

*It was a cold early December morning and the E.R was busy as usual and Dr.Romano was throwing out commands as usual*  
  
*Dr.Romano spots Abby walking down the haul*  
  
Dr.Romano - Abby there's a crash victim in room 309 so how about you get to it now!  
  
Abby- but im on.. (she gets cut off)  
  
Dr. Romano- Uahhh uahhh I don't care just get to it!  
  
(Abby swiftly goes to the room)  
  
..Front Desk..  
  
*Sam is on the phone with Alex*  
  
Sam- Alex everyday there's a new excuse for why you shouldn't go to school. Well what until one of them become the least bit convincing you going! Ok?  
  
Alex- But mom im serious this time my toes really do hurt and I think I might hurt them more in school  
  
Sam: Alex just get to school now! You're already running 15 minutes late.  
  
(Luka walk by) * He interrupts Sam sort of *  
  
Luka - 8 o'clock and your on the phone im guessing its Alex's I can't go to school excuse time. Let me guess is it my stomach hurts or there's a furious dog outside.  
  
*Sam moves the phone away from her ear*  
  
Sam- Neither this time it's mom my toes hurt.  
  
*Luka lets out a lil chuckle*  
  
Luka- here let me try to talking to him  
  
*Sam hands the phone over to Luka*  
  
Luka- Hay Alex.  
  
Alex- Luka! (you can hear the happiness go through Alex's voice as he finds out its Luka)  
  
Luka- yeah it me. So you're still giving your mom a hard time about school so here's what I figured if you leave for school as soon as I hang up with you. I'll be you a new skate board after school.  
  
Alex- Deal! (Alex instantly hangs up)  
  
*Luka hangs the phone up*  
  
Sam-(glares at Luka) you no you can't keep on bribing him like this. He's going to eventually have to learn to go to school without receiving a present everytime he comes home from school.  
  
Luka- fine tomorrow we'll see if he actually goes to school, with you yelling at him.  
  
Sam- Kovac im serious  
  
Luka- humm use of my last name you really are serious  
  
*Same gives Luka a little smirk* *Dr. Romano walks by the two*  
  
Dr. Romano - you no the two of you make me sick (Sam and Luka just roll there eyes no taking his comment to heart) How about the two of you snap back to realty cause there's a crash victim in Rm. 309 he's in stable condition but has a gash across his head deep as the grand canyon. So he's going to need about 45 stitches.  
  
Sam - I'll go  
  
*Same walks over to the elevator* Sam- (yells) hold that please  
  
*Same enters the elevator Abby is also on this elevator*  
  
Abby- where are you head to?  
  
Sam- Rm. 309 crash victim needs stitches  
  
Abby- I just came back from that room and just a warning he's one nasty patience  
  
Sam- (sarcastically) Great! O look here's my wonderful stop  
  
Abby- good luck  
  
Sam- yeahh  
  
*Sam walks down to room 309 and grabs the patience info folder and looks through it while walking into the room*  
  
Sam- Adam Carson (she says the name of the patience to herself)  
  
Sam- God this name sounds so familiar (finally a light goes off in her head she members the name)  
  
*She bent down and pulled up her paint leg raveling a somewhat tattoo right under her ankle with the letters A.C in the middle of a tiny heart*  
  
Sam- O my god  
  
*Next she walked over to a sleeping Adam's bed she closely studied his foot until her eyes spotted it. A tattoo similar to hers only with the letters S.T in the middle of heart*  
  
*A sleepy adams awakes*  
  
Adam- Hay you nurse lady the gash is on my heard not my foot so would you do your job correctly ok!  
  
*Sam takes a nice long 10 second stare at Adam before dropping his chart and walking out of the room*  
  
*As she walked out the door closed in front of her and she took 2 steps back before bumping into Luka, Sam turned around*  
  
Sam- oww Luka im sorry  
  
Luka- it's ok (he looks at her) are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost  
  
Sam- no im not ok and what I just saw in that room is worser then seeing a ghost  
  
Luka- Why? What happen?  
  
Sam- The man in that room well me and him sort of got history  
  
Luka- well how deep is your history?  
  
Sam- put it this way we dated as teenagers and I got his initials tattooed on my ankle and he's got my initials on his ankle.  
  
Luka- So you were crazy for each other at once and did a few foolish things big deal  
  
*Sam look somewhat frustrated*  
  
Sam- Wait! Im not finished and to top all of what I told you he's...  
  
*Sam takes a breath*  
  
Luka- he's? 


	2. authors nots

* Sorry I didn't mention this at first I'm new to the site but in my fan fic Dr. Romano never died and Luka and Carter never went to Africa. so which means Carter is home o yeah I would like to start something with Abby and Carter but first I'm just sticking on Sam and luka * 


	3. Battle of the Ex's

Luka stops and stares in Sam's eyes waiting for an answer..but Sam is to shaken to finish what she is going to say*  
  
Luka - Sam?  
  
Sam( takes another breathe) that man is Alex's father  
  
Luka - "o" (that is all luka can say at the moment) look if you want you don't have to go back in that room if you feel any sort of discomfort ill go in there for you and finish whatever you started.  
  
Sam: thanks but no thanks I have to do this on my own. I knew this day would come one day or another but I never expected him being one of my patience.  
  
Luka- ok but if you need anything you no where im at ok?  
  
Sam smiles at Luka's generousity*  
  
Sam- yeah thanks  
  
Luka starts to walk away*  
  
Sam- hay luka!  
  
*Luka turns around*  
  
Luka- yeah?  
  
Sam- I haven't been the nicest to you for this past week and I want to apologize to you. I mean im always correcting you when it comes to Alex but all your doing is trying to help me so im sorry.  
  
Luka- look you don't have to be sorry your just doing your job, being a mom  
  
Sam- look accept the apology because you may not get many from me ( joking around)  
  
Luka- (laughed) ok I accept  
  
Luka and Sam both smiled and though about each other as they walked away from one another*  
  
~ Sam in Adam Carson's room~  
  
Sam enters back into the room and picks up Adam's cart and places it down on a chair by his bed*  
  
Adam- oh great your back ( sacasticly)  
  
*Sam gives him a bitter look*  
  
Adam- and what did I ever do to you!  
  
Sam- (mumbles) made my life a living hell  
  
Adam- excuse me I couldn't hear you under all that mumbling  
  
Sam - nuttin!  
  
Adam- ok whatever ( he lays his head down).are you going to stitch me up or no I mean all you have to do is put the stitches because I have the numbing stuff on my head..  
  
Sam- yeah I no ( she walks over to Adam and looks at his head and agressivley puts the stitches through his skin). so Adam do you live around here?  
  
Adam- nahh just visiting family but I grew up here my whole childhood but left around here when I was about 17 and moved to new jersey.  
  
Sam- oh so why did you decide to leave?  
  
Adam- long story  
  
Sam- yeah well telling by the size of this cut I got all night.  
  
Adam- uahh well to make this long story short some girl got pregnant and she was claiming I was the father but I didn't believe her she was some dumb slut I went out with and one of the first to get in the back of my tuck with me. I mean I couldnt of got her pregnant so I left to get away from her and all her bullshit..its strange though everytime I come here I always think if she still lives here, her name was Samantha taggert something o well it was years ago she probally got 12 kids now by 12 different fathers.  
  
Sam gives Adam another bitter look as she places the stitches back down on the table next to him *  
  
Sam- ( Sam smiles) yeah well let me introduce myself I'm Sam..( she slams the tray that had the stitches on them over his head) or as you would say the dumb slut I went out( screaming)  
  
Adam- ( grabs sam's hands so she wont try to hit him) Help this bitchy nurse is going nuts.  
  
Sam- bitch? ( she spits in his face)  
  
adam lets her go as Carter runs in and grabs a hold of Sam*  
  
Carter- Sam calm down!  
  
Adam- thanks she just smashed that tray over my head and spit in my face  
  
Sam- yeah your lucky that's all I did asshole  
  
Carter pulls Sam out into the hallway*  
  
Carter - Sam what just happened?  
  
Sam- that adam guy well he uahh sort of abandoned my son and I, when I was 15 and for the last 10 years I been raising his well my son also on my own.  
  
Carter- oh I see..well you can't go hitting him. he could hold a lawsuit against you or you could even get fired  
  
Sam- yeah well (she gets interrupted)  
  
Dr. Romano walks out of Adams room.there is also other nurses checking on Adam to make sure he's alright *  
  
Romano - Sam my office right now! 


End file.
